The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a solid-state imaging device including a trench element separation area and an electronic apparatus including the solid-state imaging device.
A solid-state imaging device includes a plurality of pixels arranged along a light-receiving surface side of a semiconductor substrate. The respective pixels include a photoelectric conversion unit provided in the semiconductor substrate, and a color filter and an on-chip lens provided on the upper side of the semiconductor substrate.
In the solid-state imaging device having such a configuration, if light that has obliquely entered a light-receiving surface leaks to a photoelectric conversion unit of an adjacent pixel, the light leakage becomes a factor to cause color mixture and color shading.
In this regard, a configuration in which trench element isolation areas that separate the photoelectric conversion units of the pixels are formed in the semiconductor substrate on the light-receiving surface side, and a light-shielding film is provided in the respective trench element isolation areas to prevent light leakage from occurring between adjacent pixels, has been proposed. In such a configuration, the width of an opening of the trench is narrowed at a shallow position on the light-receiving surface side, and a light-shielding film is embedded only in the trench at the shallow position. Accordingly, it is possible to form a light-shielding film without generating a void, and to block light between the pixels effectively (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-178457).